La rumeur
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Shaka, ses mimosas, ses voisins encombrants, sa réputation... Voilà ce qui arrive quand on a trop regardé Maison Ikkoku gamin ! Yaoi. Chapitre 2 : le téléphone grec.
1. In chamallow veritas

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ ne m'appartient pas. Et le jeu Les Sims n'a également rien à voir avec cette histoire !

Rating : PG-13 pour yaoi, vente d'armes et usage de substances illicites.

Genre : fic honteuse à deux euros, écrite dans un moment d'égarement et tout ce que vous voudrez… mais ça fait du bien des fois :p

Donc voici le premier chapitre d'une fic assez proche de certains one-shots nawaks des _Travaux et les jours_. Et tout ça à cause de Maison Ikkoku (« Juliette je t'aime » en VF)… Les connaisseurs comprendront !

* * *

**1**

**In chamallow veritas **

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que certains chevaliers d'or, traumatisés par leur expérience de la mort, s'étaient mis à profiter de leur vie retrouvée d'une manière que Shaka jugeait tout à fait immodérée, festoyant et buvant, si ce n'est pire, quelque soit l'heure du jour et de la nuit.

Comme de plus le temple du Cancer était trop sinistre depuis que les visages y étaient réapparus, et que celui d'Aphrodite était trop éloigné, c'était dans sa propre et sainte maison que les pochards se donnaient rendez-vous. Passe encore que Deathmask ait creusé un tunnel reliant sa maison à celle de la Vierge, en sortant une tête de taupe alcoolisée aux moments où l'on s'y attendait le moins (comme lorsque Shaka se baissait alors qu'il ne portait rien sous sa toge), passe encore qu'Aphrodite se promène en nuisette à dentelles en fumant de longues cigarettes au parfum étrange, passe encore que Milo, le plus ivre de tous, saute sur sa table en bois laqué en brandissant des éventails, mais qu'ils se mettent à faire griller des chamallows au milieu de son champ de fleurs ! Tout sacrilège avait ses limites.

Shaka poussa les battants des portes et sortit furieux dans le jardin, le sourcil farouche.

- Shaka !, s'exclama Milo en cessant de gratter les cordes de sa guitare folk. Tu t'joins à nous ?

- Oh non, regarde il a l'air énervé le mignon, susurra Aphrodite manifestement stimulé par cette brusque montée de tempérament chez le bouddhiste.

- _Mes fleurs… Mes fl..._, sifflait Shaka asphyxié par la rage.

- T'inquiète pas mon beau, Aphrodite est jardinier, expliqua Deathmask. Prends plutôt un marshmallow, ça va te ramollir ton bulbe.

Mais Shaka contemplait le gros trou circulaire de terre noire sur lequel s'étaient installés les trois campeurs, obscène comme une brûlure de cigarette sur un tableau de musée.

Aphrodite se glissa derrière lui et l'entourant de ses bras, le fit asseoir.

- On est en train de jouer à « action ou vérité », mon mignon… chamallow fraise ou chamallow violette ?

- Violette.

- Deathmask a eu comme gage de faire trois fois tout nu le tour du champ tout à l'heure 3

- Et quel spectacle terrible pour nos yeux…, déclara Milo en se désinfectant d'une lampée de saké directement au goulot.

- Maintenant c'est à ton tour Shaka, poursuivit Aphrodite en s'asseyant à son tour. Alors, action ou vérité ?

- Je ne crois pas avoir accepté de participer à ce jeu puéril.

- Non mais regardez-le… Si ça c'est pas être coincé !

- Je ne suis pas coincé, c'est juste que…

- Bien sûr que si que tu es coincé, intervint Milo. T'es plus coincé qu'une grosse poule enceinte dans un embouteillage !

Il réfléchit un instant sur le sens de sa phrase, puis se remit à jouer.

- Tu nous évites comme si on avait la peste…, ajouta Aphrodite la voix brisée de sanglots.

- Ouais tu veux jamais participer à nos petites fêtes que pourtant on fait pour toi !, l'accusa Deathmask.

- Je médite, moi. On ne peut pas méditer et boire en même temps.

- Bien sûr que si ! Regarde Milo !

- …

Shaka se passa la main sur le front, accablé.

- Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais je ne resterai pas longtemps. Et vous ferez repousser mes fleurs ensuite.

- Marché conclu !

Aphrodite lui colla dans la main une pique à chamallow. Shaka essaya de dégager le morceau de guimauve fondue du bâton avec ses doigts manucurés, ce qui fit pousser un grand soupir de résignation à son voisin. Le digne bouddhiste tentait de rattraper un bout qui pendait hors de sa bouche, quand Deathmask lui rappela que c'était son tour dans le jeu. Shaka réfléchit quelques instants tout en mâchonnant son marshmallow. Le vice de ses compagnons semblant ne connaître aucune limite, il décida finalement qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander l'action, sous peine de risquer de voir sa nudité exposée à leurs regards lubriques… ou pire.

- Vérité, dit Shaka.

- Hum… A ton tour de poser la question, Milo !

- Alors… Hin hin hin. Bon, Shaka, tu es un moine je crois. Du moins tu as tous ces trucs avec Bouddha et cette auréole super bizarre là… autour de la tête.

Aphrodite gloussa.

- Donc, poursuivit Milo l'air grave, imaginons que tu ne sois pas dans la religion. Essaye de te l'imaginer. Juste là.

- Oui…, confirma Shaka qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Si tu étais un type normal donc, parmi toutes les beautés du Sanctuaire, laquelle choisirais-tu ?

Deathmask rit grassement, s'attendant à des haut-le-corps de la part de son collègue. Milo se demandait laquelle des femmes chevaliers il allait choisir. Aphrodite pensait qu'il allait donner le nom d'Athéna pour se tirer d'affaire.

Mais Shaka répondit tranquillement, comme si c'était une évidence, tout en faisant un geste pour attraper un nouveau marshmallow…

- Ikki.

Les trois compères ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- Euh, Shaka, tu n'as pas bien compris la question… Je parlais de choisir une femme !

- Ben non, il a le droit de répondre ce qu'il veut !, protesta Deathmask en riant de plus belle.

- Mon dieu, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu… qui l'eût cru, commenta Aphrodite, les yeux mi-clos.

- Comment ça, « qui l'eût cru » ?, répliqua Shaka agacé. Vous me posez une question et j'y réponds.

- Et il ne comprend même pas pourquoi on rit en plus, constata le Cancer en le regardant et en secouant la tête, presque émerveillé devant une telle singularité de la nature.

* * *

Les trois fêtards ne purent s'empêcher de communiquer cette « vérité » autour d'eux. Elle circula tant et si bien qu'elle s'en élima et se distordit, pour arriver complètement transformée quelques jours plus tard dans l'oreille du jeune Seiya, totalement ébahi et presque choqué. Son sens de l'amitié étant profond, il pensa qu'il était de son devoir de transmettre cette information vitale au concerné, qui était aussi un ancien camarade de guerre et un demi-frère. Le tirant hors de la foule, il le prit à part et lui chuchota à l'oreille : - Bon sang Ikki, tu ne le croiras jamais ! Mais il paraît que Shaka, oui SHAKA, est un « homo ». On m'a dit qu'il avait des photos de toi partout dans la chambre de son temple là-haut ! Il aurait un truc pour toi depuis que vous vous êtes envoyés dans l'espace ! Depuis il rêve de toi la nuit, et Bouddha l'a excommunié. D'ailleurs j'ai bien vu qu'il te matait tout à l'heure pendant le discours de Saori. Il a les cils qui s'allongent quand il te regarde, je t'raconte pas de conneries ! Bordel Ikki t'es mal, IL TE VEUT !

o

à suivre, mah ah ah


	2. Le téléphone grec

**2**

**Le téléphone grec**

o

o

- Et explique-moi comment Shaka pourrait me regarder, étant donné qu'il a toujours les yeux fermés ?, répliqua Ikki, légèrement agacé par un tel déballage d'absurdités.

- Tout le monde sait qu'il voit à travers ses paupières.

Ikki ne dit rien, puis jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction de Shaka. Avec son casque à ailes, sa grande cape et son nimbe de rayons, le chevalier d'or aurait fait une belle image à acheter à Lourdes. Sentant qu'il était observé par le Phénix, l'archange tourna naturellement la tête, adressant à son protégé un calme sourire bienveillant.

Mais à la vue de cette bouche se courbant en un doux arc étrangement _pulpeux_, Ikki sentit son ventre se nouer d'effroi. Bon sang, ce bouffon de Seiya n'avait peut-être pas tort après tout !

Il y repensa toute l'après-midi, ne parvenant pas à se sortir de l'esprit le sourire charmeur baigné de rayons et de cheveux blonds flottant, qui semblaient tous lui murmurer des invitations profanes. Il se rappela d'anodins détails, qui soudain apparaissaient revêtir un sens nouveau. Lui et le sage Shaka entretenaient une sorte de camaraderie épisodique du fait de leur célèbre combat, et de l'espèce de « parrainage » qui s'en était logiquement suivi, et il arrivait que le puissant chevalier d'or l'invite chez lui pour boire le thé. Or, lors de ces thés, Shaka portait toujours, ô étonnante coïncidence !, des toges découvrant une partie de son torse, dont l'étoffe blanche, si on regardait bien, était presque transparente. Et il y avait toutes ces choses curieuses qu'il avait faites pendant leur duel, comme lui demander de se mettre à genoux devant lui pour l'adorer, lui faire ces œillades séductrices avec ses _yeux_, sans parler de cette petite moue sadique signe du plaisir qu'il prenait à jouer avec lui, tel le prédateur gourmand.

Le sang d'Ikki commença à palpiter de peur, à plusieurs endroits.

La voix du grand blond aux grands cils résonnait dans le vaste dédale du temple. « Un doute s'était installé dans mon coeur … Et c'est toi qui l'y avait semé, Ikki. » Par Athéna, quel aveugle il avait été, lui aussi ! Certaines phrases voulaient tout dire.

De même que certains dévouements.

Ikki se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où le jeune homme avait surgi de nulle part pour opposer le rempart de son corps à l'attaque de Syd, l'entourant de son intense cosmo-énergie. (cf. side story 3) C'était à se demander, au vu de la rapidité de sa réaction, si Shaka ne le surveillait pas en permanence du haut de son lotus par peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

Et il y avait encore d'autres choses !

Il comprenait maintenant qu'avant leurs rencontres, Shaka brossait spécialement ses cheveux si longs, afin qu'ils aient cette brillance miroitante, et donnent envie d'être touchés.

Il _comprenait_ ce parfum de patchouli que Shaka empestait à dix mètres, mis en quantité tellement extravagante qu'il aurait pu le reconnaître n'importe où.

o

A neuf heures du soir, le Phénix était anormalement pimpant, et ne tenait pas en place dans sa chambre du palais papal.

C'était évident, Shaka l'avait toujours aimé.

o

o

« Une que les Spectres auront pas ! »

Milo jeta gaiement la bouteille vide par la fenêtre ouverte, puis il dédia à chacun de ses camarades un regard intense.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui les gars ? »

« Laisse-moi deviner… Tatsumi s'est fait payer des implants ? »

« Non, mieux que ça ! Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à soupçonner Shaka d'avoir adopté les ancestrales coutumes grecques. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? T'aurais de nouvelles infos ? »

« Oui. Hyoga m'a appris ce matin que Shaka était 100 pourcents gay, et qu'il avait été radié de son ordre monastique à cause de cela ! »

« Quoi ? Il s'était bien gardé de le crier sous les toits Mister Vertu ! »

« Ce n'est pas tout », poursuivit Milo. « Shaka planquerait des photos d'Ikki dans sa chambre. Il nourrirrait en réalité une longue passion à son égard, depuis qu'ils ont fait boum-boum ensemble pendant la première bataille du Sanctuaire. »

« Hé ben… J'aurais jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point! ».

« Oui ! Il faut absolument trouver ces photos !! », s'exclama Aphrodite.

Ils allèrent fouiller la chambre. Milo se chargea de la commode ; Aphrodite de la bibliothèque ; quant à Deathmask, il s'occupa d'ausculter la literie.

- Hé, regardez ça, lança Milo en tirant l'élastique d'un slip kangourou en coton qu'il venait de sortir du premier tiroir.

- Je vois que notre saint François d'Assise ne dédaigne pas le confort…

- Je vois même qu'il nous cache peut-être certains avantages…, ajouta Aphrodite en attrapant le dessous au vol.

- Tu vas pas garder ça avec toi, pervers !

Aphrodite serrait la divine culotte contre son sein.

- Bon de toute façon il a été radié de son ordre, donc c'est pas comme si tu tenais une relique…

- Alors, tu trouves quelque chose dans la bibliothèque ?

- Des vieux livres en sanskrit… Des casses-têtes chinois… Pas l'ombre d'un album photo…

- Il doit les avoir cachées, regarde bien entre les pages.

- Je trouve rien…

- Deathmask, et toi ?

- Rien sous le matelas. Par contre, il y a une photo de Gandhi sur sa table de nuit.

o

o

Pendant ce temps, Ikki faisait son chemin jusqu'au temple de son ancien ennemi. Ne voyant personne dans le naos, il poursuivit son chemin dans les appartements privés.

Un ensorcelant parfum de patchouli régnait dans le temple, auquel se mêlaient des relents de wkisky et d'opium. Avait-il pénétré dans la maison de la Vierge ou dans le Lotus Bleu ? Il ne régnait pas ici odeur de sainteté mais de débauche et d'orgie.

« Hum… Mais qui a coiffé cette statue de Bouddha d'une perruque rose ? », se demanda-t-il perplexe.

Il ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse.

- Hé mais regardez qui voilà !, s'exclama Deathmask dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à la décoration, parasites ?

- Nous ?, s'indigna Milo. On a rien fait, c'est Aphrodite qui voulait mettre un peu de fantaisie.

- Et c'est quoi ce trou dans le sol au juste ?

- C'est pour faire une rame de métro entre les maisons.

- Et mon cul, c'est du phénix ??

- Ikki-chou, ne t'énerve pas, dit Aphrodite en tripotant une de ses mèches bleues dans une attitude qu'il voulait séductrice.

- C'est quoi cette tenue ?, pesta le Japonais en toisant la nuisette de l'androgyne. Depuis quand le temple de la Vierge est un lupanar ?

- Lupanar, lupanar… Tout de suite les grands mots. Et puis ça commence à se savoir que Shaka n'est pas tout blanc.

- Hein ?!

L'intérêt d'Ikki avait été soulevé. Il se rapprocha des trois compères et murmura, le regard fuyant : - Vous… vous avez entendu parler de cette rumeur ?

- Tu veux dire que Shaka est gay ?

- Oui… ainsi que… _l'autre chose_.

- Qu'il en pince pour toi ?

Ikki n'osa pas acquiescer, gêné.

- Que veux-tu, déclara Deathmask en ricanant, depuis que tu l'as pris dans tes grands bras musclés, il ne pense plus qu'à toi mon beau !

- J'ai du mal à croire ça de Shaka tout de même. Il est si renommé pour sa vertu…

- Réfléchis, John Rambo ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, Monsieur se prend pour un grand philanthrope tourmenté et n'arrête pas de parler d'amour ! Dans les Enfers, il s'est même fendu d'un couplet à la mort d'Eurydice ! Où est donc passé le trou du cul d'autrefois qui snobait la terre toute entière ?? Je vais te le dire, gamin… Shaka a ouvert les yeux… Et tu lui as tapé dans l'œil !

Les arguments de Deathmask, pleins de bon sens, ne pouvaient laisser insensible. C'était indubitable que depuis leur affrontement, l'attitude de Shaka avait changé. D'ailleurs Shaka lui-même ne s'en faisait aucun mystère : « Le jeune chevalier phénix a changé ma vision du monde ».

- Il t'aime !, renchérit Milo.

- Et toi, toi tu l'ignores comme un cœur de pierre !, déclama Aphrodite en affectant un sanglot.

- Et il est où au fait ?, demanda Ikki.

- Il est encore dans sa bulle.

- Il est allé se planquer dans le jardin…

- Tu crois qu'on lui fait peur ?

- Shaka, ton fantasme est là !, clama Aphrodite.

- Mon fantasme ?, s'interrogea Shaka sans comprendre.

« Bouddha n'a pas de fantasme voyons. »

La bulle de cosmos à l'intérieur de laquelle il lévitait disparut, et il retomba sur ses deux pieds au milieu du champ de fleurs. De retour dans le temple, il contourna les pécheurs dans ses légères pantoufles indiennes, puis apercevant son filleul, tel le paon altier, il redressa la tête.

- Oh, c'est toi jeune phénix.

- Oui, c'est moi…, répondit Ikki, les yeux fermés, dense et méditatif. Et je reviens encore une fois de l'enfer !

- Pff, nous aussi on revient de l'enfer, soupira Aphrodite excédé. C'est pas la peine de vous la jouer à chaque fois…

Milo et Deathmask quant à eux ne dirent rien, car leur attention étaient captée par un autre détail : hé oui, depuis que Shaka s'était retrouvé en face d'Ikki, il semblait que les cils noirs de ses yeux clos étaient encore plus noirs et fournis que d'habitude, et que sa bouche était encore moins masculine… Mais c'était quelque chose de difficilement quantifiable, et la cause en était peut-être tout simplement le contraste avec la virilité 100 pourcents pur ambre boisé huile de moteur du chevalier Phénix – un homme qui ne s'épilait même pas sous les bras aux dires scandalisés d'Aphrodite.

- Ikki, que me vaut donc ta venue ?, demanda Shaka de sa plus belle voix transparente.

- Vous voyez comme il adoucit la voix ?, chuchota Deathmask à ses deux compères.

- Hum… En fait…

Shaka joignit les mains dans l'attente d'une réponse et il ressemblait parfaitement à un vieux professeur ou à la mère supérieure d'un couvent.

- Je passais par là… Je…

Il leva les yeux et vit l'attitude de Shaka ; il trouva celle-ci bizarre. Mais il ne termina jamais sa phrase.

- Cela importe peu, déclara Shaka. Ce n'est pas tant le but du chemin que le chemin lui-même qui est source d'enseignement.

Milo, Aphrodite et Deathmask étaient pliés de rire. Shaka haussa un sourcil psychorigide.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je dis.

- Laisse-moi jeter ces trois outres à vin hors de ton temple, Shaka !

- La violence ne résout rien.

Mais l'abnégation de Mère Thérésa ne rassurait pas Ikki. Il explosa.

- Mais regarde cette espèce de… (il montrait Aphrodite du doigt, mais se souvint qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il dénigre les homosexuels)… pervers ! Il est capable d'essayer d'abuser de toi pendant la nuit !!

Aphrodite prit un air innocent et cacha du mieux qu'il pouvait la culotte de Shaka derrière son dos.

- Laissons donc les pauvres d'esprits sombrer dans le stupre et la déréliction, chevalier. Il n'est pas dit que tu repartiras d'ici sans boire un thé avec moi.

Ikki ne savait pas ce qu'était la déréliction, mais il suivit Shaka, avec cette étincelle dans les yeux qu'ont les personnes qui se savent (ou se croient) aimées.

- Assied-toi, mon ami. Tu ne prends pas de sucre, je crois ?

_Amusant, _pensa Ikki._ Aujourd'hui je viens à l'improviste et il porte une tenue convenable. Cette rumeur est peut-être fondée après tout._

- Shaka, tu sais, je n'ai rien contre ce genre de penchants.

- Tu veux du sucre ?

- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça.

- De quoi parlais-tu Ikki ?

- De ce qui se dit sur toi…

- Si tu commences à accorder foi à toutes ces rumeurs…, répliqua Shaka en serrant le poing. Je ne suis pas du tout le fils de cet homme blond qui était passé au village et…

Il s'arrêta en s'apercevant qu'Ikki était en train de l'observer avec ravissement.

_Mais en fait… il est pas mal… Il a l'air tout mince sous son espèce de tenue indienne, on a presque envie de placer un bras autour de sa taille. Vu de près il a une peau lumineuse, elle a l'air douce… Ses cheveux sont beaux aussi, ils sont d'un blond si original… Il a un visage harmonieux et féminin, une bouche très rose. Et alors comme ça… il a un faible pour moi._

- Je veux bien du sucre, si ça ne te dérange pas, conclut Ikki avec le sourire magnanime du bon prince pour le secouru, mais aussi de vanité et de réjouissance intérieure – celle de l'homme qui est tombé sur le gros lot sans s'y attendre, ou qui se voit livrer un somptueux trophée attestant d'une valeur personnelle qu'il ne pensait pas posséder.

Shaka servit les sucres puis le thé, et commença à siroter le sien tout en surveillant Ikki du coin de l'œil.

« Non, je me fais des idées. »

_Ah ah ah, Shaka, ce petit regard en coin que tu me fais… C'est tout de même un peu gros…_

Et Ikki, se sentant aimé au-delà de toute espérance, était de plus en plus grisé par cet amour imaginaire, et il restait à sourire en regardant le fond de sa tasse, plein d'ombragitude et de mâle orgueil. Ce soir, il était vraiment le phénix des hôtes de ces bois.

« Mais c'est vrai qu'il agit bizarrement tout de même… », pensa Shaka alarmé. « On dirait presque… Si ça n'était pas Ikki, je n'aurai pas le moindre doute. Mais non, il ne saurait en être question. »

Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien…

Il le sentait toujours étrangement effrayé en sa compagnie, lui si calme et sûr de lui d'ordinaire avec le reste de l'humanité.

Il le sentait toujours respectueux et admiratif, et cela depuis leur première rencontre sur l'Ile de la Mort, ou il s'était déclaré à sa merci, et peu s'en était fallu qu'il claquat des dents en le revoyant au Sanctuaire.

De la sueur dévalait ses tempes quand il était près de lui, il était hypnotisé par sa céleste silhouette virginale, et surtout, surtout, il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux qu'ont les personnes qui aiment.

…

Voyons, c'était évident, Ikki l'avait toujours aimé.

o

**à suivre**


End file.
